The present invention relates to the field of photography, and more particularly to a new form of pistol grip for cameras and flash units.
Various forms of pistol grips or handles have been provided for cameras, electronic flash units, or both. In each instance, the grip is of a suitable elongated form to allow the same to be held and gripped by the hand of the user. Some include various related accessory items, such as detachable straps, tilt heads and the like. Such grips generally are designed for one form of camera (e.g., 35 mm SLR) and are not usually conveniently and comfortably useable with other forms of cameras.